


Falling Without Fear

by FearlessWriter



Series: Hold me like you miss me [1]
Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Badass characters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangs, Harm to Children, Human Trafficking, Loss of Control, Parkour, Romance, a little fluff, dark senses of humor, playful female characters, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessWriter/pseuds/FearlessWriter
Summary: Manhattan has just fallen and Alex Mercer is starting to loose faith, until someone dashes into his life with intentions to stay. Will Alex help her on her quest or will he just fade into the monster he knows he has every capability of being?





	Falling Without Fear

Alex Mercer was many things, killer, virus, experiment, monster and publicly; a terrorist yet, no one knew him as a brother. No one other than Dana. Inside an abandoned apartment building in the middle of lower Manhattan, the younger Mercer was working. Tapping at her computer, Dana dug through files, reviewing Gentek's crimes and current laboratory locations while waiting for an update on the location of healthy survivors. She was curled up on a black loveseat, her fingers moving rapidly against the keyboard.  
The apartment around her was dark, the only light in the living room was emanating from her laptop. Dana's eyes were fluttering closed every few seconds, she was desperately trying to stay awake, desperately trying to wait for Alex's return. Sitting up, she lifted her hand to gnaw at her thumb, the thought of her brother made her stomach clench with guilt. "God, I'm a terrible person," she fell back against the armrest behind her hands coming up to wipe her face and push her hair back, sighing deeply.  
Only a few days previous Alex had been in her old apartment, where she was being held at gunpoint, Alex had no hesitance in dissecting her attacker. Dana knew Alex would do anything to protect her and Blackwatch deserved no compassion, yet watching her brother slaughter those who tried to hurt her was terrifying. And him being something more than the boy she grew up with was another thing added to the growing pile of confusion in her head. He tried to calm her and regret now held her when she remembered how she rejected him, cowering in terror to the only person in her life she knew couldn't hurt her.  
Taking a breath, Dana went back to her computer, ignoring the memory of her brother's gleaming blue eyes, dripping with hurt. Noticing a new notification, the girl flipped through her many open tabs to find the new information her contact could give her. While all internet connection for the public was down, she had hacked into the Blackwatch networks, allowing her to tunnel in and create a subline for her contact to inform her about viral movement and Blackwatch soldier stationing throughout the city. Said contact was never delayed in their messages, always containing something crucial. Quickly she read the transmission and instantly her exhaustion was forgotten.  
"refugees @ Duane Prk. In maintenance shack."  
The sound of Dana's clicking returned to the silent apartment, she knew there was no other way to release her pent-up guilt when leaving the apartment could kill her, with the soldiers at every corner, she then dug herself deeper into her work. She ignored the sting in her chest and continued typing. It took mere moments before she found the park and sent the location to Alex with a small message attached. She hoped he would see how much she missed him in the message.  
<\------------------->  
Alex had been staking out a nearby military outpost when his phone droned in his back pocket. The sun dimly lit up the camp as dusk fell upon the city, soldiers patrolled the alleys underneath him, and infected were scattered throughout the city. A buzz from his pocket distracted him from his surveillance, taking out his phone, noticing Dana's text, he quickly flipped his phone open and read her message. Diligently he wrote his response, "Are they in danger?"  
"Yes."  
Instantly Alex was on the move, leaping from building to building, gliding the rest of the way until landing forcefully into the open field of the park. Quietly he stepped out of the crater left behind by his landing and looked around the park. Greenery surrounded him, trees browning from the shutdown of development across the city. It only took a few seconds before his senses notified him of the healthy humans huddled together in a mass of fear. The sight of their terrified bodies was easy enough to track with his Thermal vision, looking on with his ability he continued.  
Within a short amount of time, he identified each and every soldier patrol in his path to get the people to a safe area. It didn’t take long to dispatch of them and with a window of safety, he jogged towards the shack, his boots padding softly against the small gravel trail. In seconds the metal door was flung open and the citizens crowded together came into view. Their eyes were spread wide in terror as they desperately tried to scramble away from him.  
“I am here to get you to safety. Follow me,” his voice rumbled as he turned and re-checked the path, not bothering to activate his thermal vision again. The few brave humans lead their companions in a trail behind him, slowly he guided them across the park. The greenery steadily died around him, the grass under his feet blackening with the virus. Wisey, the civilians stayed close behind him, their whimpering barely noticeable against the thudding of their own feet.  
He stopped moving the moment his shoes hit concrete, the road in front of him was a wide-open expanse, too open, and with too few points of cover to be considered safe. Before the humans behind him became too unsettled he continued, cautiously moving forward while anticipating an ambush at any moment. In moments he felt eyes on him. He quickly switched to infected vision, checking all around him, yet there was no one in the area. There was nothing the explain his feeling of being stalked, there was nothing anywhere near him, growling slightly he switched back to thermal vision, stopping the group behind him. He had missed something.  
After studying the buildings and alleys around him a blip of heat caught his eye. Up, in one of the high rise buildings was something living. Not a soldier, it was too solitary, yet, its presence had him unsettled. He felt the eyes bore into him, but, after assessing that there was nothing to cause him or his cargo harm he continued. He kept his eyes open, wary for anything else. The people behind him sensed something was off, their heartbeats were stuttering and their whimpering was starting to become noticeable. Irritated, he sped up, the last thing he needed was one soldier to warn a garrison of their location because a weak-willed human couldn’t keep their mouth shut.  
He entered the drop-off building, checking its safety before leaving the people to their own devices. Alex turned, his broad shoulders locked as he looked back to the heat signature, yet, it was gone. Lost among the buildings and skyscrapers, a question left unanswered, but not for long.  
<\---------------->  
Silently the spy watched Alex. They had seen him stop and look at them earlier and took it as the warning it was. Quickly they were on the move, running in between buildings, calculating though breaths, if Zeus was the enemy that Blackwatch obviously wanted him seen as or if he was a worthy enough to be a raft for the rest of the trapped innocents locked in the sinking city.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and i hope you like it, i don't have a beta reader so please warn me about typos or grammatical errors. Thank you for reading!


End file.
